Tunic
Tunics are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Tunics are long shirts with long, short, or no sleeves, that are worn by Link in every Legend of Zelda game. Link has more than one in some games, such as the Goron, Zora, and Kokiri Tunics found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Some tunics grant Link special powers, such as increased defense or the ability to breathe underwater. In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Link's copies have tunics with red, purple, and blue color schemes. This allows the player to tell the Link copies apart from each other and to determine which Link can damage certain enemies and interact with certain objects. In the cel-shaded games, Link is shown to wear a sleeveless green tunic over a long-sleeved, light green undershirt known as the Hero's Clothes. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, he wears light chain mail under his tunic to protect himself, which has not been seen in prior games. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword he wears a tunic near identical to the one from Twilight Princess with the only differences being different bracers on his arms, baggier tights, and different colored chain mail. Tunics are by far the most common item of clothing worn by Link but there are occasional exceptions such as the Hero's New Clothes or the Recruit Uniform. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Tunics are a form of body armor that Link can collect and equip. They constitute one of the three clothing pieces of armor sets along with head armor (caps, helms, masks, etc.) and leg armor (trousers, boots, etc.). Unlike most games, Link obtains his famous green tunic much later in the game but it does not serve as the main tunic anymore. Link can wear different kinds of Tunics. He lacks a default Tunic as he starts off unclothed then gets an Old Shirt in the Shrine of Resurrection. However, Link is often shown wearing the Champion's Tunic in promotional material, a tunic received from Impa as a reward for completing the quest "Captured Memories". Link can also obtain or purchase other tunics such as the Hylian and Snowquill Tunics. A few special Tunics can be obtain with the amiibo Rune, they refer to those worn by Link, in particular Hero's Clothes, from the previous games, as well as the Dark Tunic which is based off the black Tunic worn by Dark Link. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Tunics also appear in ''Hyrule Warriors. They are mainly worn by Link, Young Link, and Toon Link. Link (Hyrule Warriors design) and Toon Link (The Wind Waker design) wear the Hero's Clothes as their default Tunic, while Young Link wears the Kokiri Tunic from Majora's Mask. The Kokiri Tunic also appears as Link's DLC alternate costume/skins based on the Hero of Time from Ocarina of Time and Hero's Clothes from Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword also appear as DLC costume/skins for Link as well. There is also a Classic Tunic based on the Link's classic design. At the start of the game's story, Link also wears the Trainee Tunic (without a helmet) which is a uniform worn by Hyrulean Forces cadets in Hyrule Warriors and acts as an alternate costume for Link. Recolors of Link's Hyrule Warriors Hero's Clothes design also appear based on the Goron & Zora Tunics from Ocarina of Time. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Linkle wears a hooded green Tunic as her standard outfit. In ''Hyrule Warriors Legends, Tunics also appear as Fairy Clothing for Companion Fairies. Unlike the Tunics worn by the playable characters (Link/Young Link/Toon Link and Linkle), Fairy Clothing Tunics actually effect a Companion Fairies' stats when worn. List of tunics * Blue Clothes * Blue Mail * Champion's Tunic * Cheat Tunic * Dark Tunic * Goron Tunic * Green Tunic * Hero's Clothes * Hylian Tunic * Kokiri Tunic * Magic Armor * Postman Uniform * Recruit Uniform * Red Clothes * Red Mail * Snowquill Tunic * Trainee Tunic * Tunic of Time * Tunic of Twilight * Tunic of the Hero * Tunic of the Sky * Tunic of the Wild * Tunic of the Wind * Zora Armor * Zora Tunic List of Other Outfits * Hero's New Clothes * Engineer's Clothes es:Túnica Tunic